1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel isochromans, isothiochromans, 2-benzoxepins and 2-benzothiepins, methods for preparing them, and their use as hypotensive agents and antipsychotic agents.
The compounds additionally have other effects on the central nervous system, such as antidepressant, antianxiety effects, and can also be used for such indications.
2. The Prior Art
1-Substituted isochromans are known for a variety of uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,675, Sept. 16, 1969 (Petersen), teaches isochromans which are disclosed to treat physiological-psychological abnormalities. Specifically, Petersen teaches the use of the compounds for treatment of endogenic depression. Japanese Pat. No. J5 1125-287, Nov. 1, 1976 (Takeda I) (Derwent 94938X) and Netherlands Pat. No. 7605-36, July 5, 1977 (Takeda) (Derwent 50610Y) also teach isochromans. The Tadeda compounds are disclosed to be useful as anti-depression agents, analgesics, diuretics, anti-inflammatory agents, hypotensives and for the treatment of bronchial asthma.